A pipeline in a computing system includes multiple processing elements connected in series so that the output of one processing element is input to the next processing element in the pipeline. The processing elements in the pipeline can therefore be operating concurrently on different instructions as the instructions move through the pipeline. At least in part to reduce the area cost of fabricating the integrated circuits that are used to implement the pipeline, resources of the pipeline are shared by all of the instructions that are supported by the computing system. In some cases, the supported instruction set can include hundreds of different types of instructions. The supported instructions include multiplication (MUL), multiplication-accumulation (MAD), fused multiplication-accumulation (FMA), addition (ADD), fraction extraction (FRACT), maximum (MAX), minimum (MIN), Boolean logic (e.g., AND, OR, XOR, or NOT operations), format conversion, and the like. The computing system can support multiple data formats for the instructions including half-precision floating point, single precision floating point, double precision floating point, 16-bit integer (or unsigned integer), 24-bit integer (or unsigned integer), 32-bit integer (or unsigned integer), 64-bit integer (or unsigned integer), bit-level instructions, and the like. The pipeline can also support transcendental functions.